Just a Regular Morning
by anonvagabond
Summary: Collection of short Outlaw-Queen centered fanfics sometimes featuring the un-charming family ; fluffy, angsty, and in no particular order
1. Just a Regular Morning

**Just a Regular Morning**

He looked at her the way they do in movies. He was so lucky, lucky that fate had brought them together, lucky that this time she didn't run away. Sometimes he couldn't help but be angry at her for being so scared all those years ago, but it was also why he loved her. She was fierce, yet sensitive. She was ice cold, but yet she did everything with such a fiery passion. She began to walk towards him. He sometimes missed her long hair, but then again he found it distracted people from seeing the beauty in her face. I guess that was the point of wearing hats, headpieces and long hair; to distract people in an attempt to hide the softness.  
>"I missed you" he said<br>"Missed me? I just went to get coffee." She replied  
>"I can't handle it when you're gone, I don't know how I did it for so long." He smiled<br>"Oh no. You've been hanging around the un-charmings again haven't you" despite the fact that they had buried the hatchet and moved on, Regina still called them that, for old time's sake.  
>"Don't tease me; you know how I feel about you"<br>Regina placed her hand on his heart  
>"I do".<br>She couldn't help but smile. Even before her days of the Evil Queen, she was never in to professing her love (something Cora had a hand in), but for him she would let herself love it.  
>He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Her shirt slid up and her hip was slightly exposed. She couldn't help but blush. Of course, he had seen these parts of her and more, but it was all still new.<br>He began to kiss her neck; she took a deep breath and smiled.  
>"Is something wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face<br>"I can't believe this- love, is finally happening again, and with a thief of all people. I don't know which one is more unexpected" she laughed  
>"Well, who better to handle an evil queen" he smirked "I would say we're evenly matched"<br>She had taken off her heels upon entering the house and was shorter than him. This is something that was a rare sight; Regina looking smaller. But for him, she would be vulnerable, for him she let go of all the things she used to intimidate others.  
>As she was getting on her tippy toes, Robin swooped her up and started walking to the couch.<br>She could feel his happiness in her soul which only amplified her own.


	2. Enchanted

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he could not stop thinking about her. Robin Hood had become infatuated with none other than the Evil Queen. He could not comprehend why she was all he could think about. After their first encounter, they had exchanged only a few words; most of them on her part were insults. Sure she was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but it was more than that. He did all his tasks absentmindedly because his thoughts were on her. She even appeared in his dreams.

He felt sick. He couldn't get her off his mind. And then it hit him, she must have enchanted him.

He couldn't understand why he had chosen him of all people to enchant… Maybe she didn't choose him, maybe it was her perfume and he was the first one who smelled it. Because for days all he could think of was her scent, and the way her eyes sparkled when he first saw her.

He needed to get the bottom of this, but how? It wasn't like he could go ask her directly, so he approached the next best thing.

"Hello Princess, may I have a word with you?"

Snow White turned around and smiled at him "Why certainly, how can I be of service?"

"Well, I know this may seem odd, but what do you know of the Queen and her ability to enchant people" he said quietly in fear that _she_ might overhear them.

Snow shot him a confused look "I don't know what you mean".

"Well, okay. Let's say, the Queen wasn't a very kind women back in the day, how did she get people to follow her, did she enchant them?"

"Oh, the Queen used tactics like fear and bribery to keep the black knights. Enchanting people isn't her thing, she would know it was fake. She had a spell that she inherited from her mother to make her people think they were in love with her-" Robins face lit up, he finally found his answer

"-BUT, she ended up destroying it, because even she could he that it wasn't right. She's too smart to enchant people, she would know it's not real and wouldn't be able to live with it." Continued Snow.

"Oh, well, uh, thank you for your time princess" he said as he bowed and walked away.

No, this can't be right. Maybe he needed to talk to someone who saw the Evil Queen in a different light. Charming. He walked toward David at the dining hall.

"Hey Robin! Have you caught any game lately?"

"Unfortunately no, there's a lack of animals near the palace, I suppose it has something to do with the curse. Anyway, I needed to ask you about something" Robin paused, he knew he probably sounded positively mad. "Do you think the Queen would enchant people in the castle to make her more likeable?"

David couldn't help but laugh "No, I think she's preserving her magic for bigger things. Plus, she's never been one to care about public opinion. Why, is something on your mind?"

"No, not at all, just looking out for everyone. Excuse me your majesty" Robin said as he walked away.

Snow walked towards her husband. "Have you noticed something different about Robin?"

"Yes! He looks confused, and it seems like he hasn't slept in years" David said while chuckling

"He asked me a strange question about Regina enchanting people-"

David cut Snow off "Me too! I wouldn't think anything of it. I think he's anxious about being in Regina's presence after their first encounter"

"I suppose so. I hope it works itself out. That's all we need, a riot because people think the Queen is enchanting people" Snow said while rolling her eyes. She knew Regina better than that.

This sickness continued on for 2 more weeks until he couldn't bare it any longer. He walked down the long hallway and stopped in from of the Queen's bed chambers and knocked on the door.

She opened the door looking annoyed and taken aback "What are you doing here?" she hissed

How could he find someone so mean so infatuating? He knew there was something beneath the surface, but he didn't know how he knew.

"What have you done to me?" he said while raising his hand to lean on the doorway

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" she said flatly

"You've enchanted me; I can't stop thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think straight. Whatever spell you cast on me, please, release me. I can't take it"

As she was about to answer, her eyes wandered to the hand that was on doorframe. And she saw it, the tattoo. She couldn't hold back the laughter. What a cruel trick destiny was playing. Her soul mate found the thought of being attracted to her so absurd that he thought she cast a spell on him.

God, she's so beautiful when she laughs, thought Robin.

"Your Majesty, did I say something funny?"

"No"

He looked confused

"There are some things that are out of human control. No, I did not cast a spell on you. Now go away, the smell of forest overwhelming."

He didn't understand her cryptic message; only 9 months later would he find out the truth.


	3. Hour of Truth

**Hour of Truth**

[i saw the idea and rolled with it. il-etait-une-fois-nos-reves]

Robin couldn't stop himself from staring at her. She changed her look, she softened up a little. Her hair got longer, and she began to frequent ponytails. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt spread throughout his body. He was with Marian. His wife. The mother of his son. He turned to his side and looked at her with a weak smile.

But it was too late, she had caught him staring at Regina. Regina had saved her life, so Marian had gone out of her way to be cordial to her, but enough was enough.

Regina was sitting in her usual spot. She was accompanied by Henry. She heard the door open, and her curiosity caused her to turn around. That's when she caught Robin staring at her. Even when she turned around, she felt his eyes on her, and she sensed hurt in her heart. Amplified hurt, hurt coming from both souls. She suddenly got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"You okay" asked Henry.  
>"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom" she replied.<p>

Marian saw Regina get up and seized the opportunity.  
>"I'll be right back" she said to Robin "I need to go to the washroom"<p>

As Regina walked towards the bathroom stall, the door swung open.  
>"YOU!"<br>Regina looked confused.  
>"Don't give me that face, what did you do?"<br>"Aside from saving your life, twice, nothing" she said sharply  
>"What kind of spell did you put him under. He can't stop staring at you. I know you did something. He says you've changed, but you're a snake, you've enchanted him. He hasn't been the same! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She pushed Regina.<p>

Regina was tired of playing nice. The thought of incinerating her quickly crossed her mind. She licked her lips  
>"Well darling, when you're as good in bed as I am, guys find it hard to stop thinking about you" she laughed, feeling the warm sensation of triumph spread throughout her body.<p>

Marian's jaw dropped, Regina could have sworn she saw it hit the floor. And just like that she made her way back to her table, winking at Robin who looked utterly confused.


	4. The Morning After

The Morning After

Mini mini mini fic about the morning after Robin says F*** my code

He glanced at the goddess lying next to him. Her raven hair out of place, her body tangled in her Egyptian cotton sheets. He watched her body rise and fall with each breath that she took as she continued to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he was tempted to touch. He needed to feel that this was real. He gently caressed her shoulder and continued down her back. She took a deep breath; she was awake. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of fear. Would she wake up and regret what they had done? He had already put her through so much; he didn't need her to feel guilty or responsible. Would she be disgusted with him?

He felt a shift in weight on the mattress as she turned around. She rubbed her half-opened eyes as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"Good morning" she said groggily

"Good morning, beautiful."

For a moment they lay there in silence, becoming more and more aware of their situation.

She looked up in to his blue eyes, like she was staring in to the depths of his soul.

"Do you regret it?" she whispered

"Not one bit, you?" he replied

"No. For once in my life, nothing has ever felt so right."

He was relieved.

"Regina, I choose you. My code of honor forces me to tell the truth, and the truth is, I love you. I cannot forgo another day pretending otherwise. I know things are complicated, but we're going to make it work." He could have gone on rambling for days, but she shut him up with a kiss.

"Robin, I love you."

"I love you too."

"That's all that matters. The rest will work itself out. For now, let's just enjoy the moment."


	5. Broken

She barely made it in to the house before she burst in to tears. She closed the door and leaned back on it. She was helping her soul-mate get his wife back. She laughed and cried all at the same time. What a cruel trick life was playing. The idea of a selfless act would have made old Regina laugh. But alas, she had shed the Evil Queen.

She hadn't been able to cry, to truly let it all out. When she was cooped up in her house she wasn't crying, no, she was plotting. During that time so many murderous thoughts ran through her head. She remembers how close she had come to giving Sidney the go ahead to kill Marian. Temptation. She had always given in to temptation. After a while magic and evil were no longer temptation, they had become a lifestyle.

After her time of murderous solitude she had Henry, and she needed to stay strong. But he wasn't here, he was with Emma tonight, and now it all hit her like a train. She had seen him, and she was unable to be with him. He confessed his love, he loved her, and yet they could not be together. She always thought love was simple, that's why everyone opted for it. But she remembered what had happened with Charming and Snow, when Katheryn was in the way. Maybe this is why she was suffering, because of sins of the past. No, this was definitely why she was suffering; she deserved it.

She climbed her stairs unsteadily as though she was drunk. Drunk. That's what she needed. She went to the kitchen stumbled to her cupboard and smashed her hip in to her island. That was going to leave a bruise, but she didn't care.

She grabbed her oldest bottle of tequila and drank straight from the bottle. She laughed while imagining her mother's disapproving stare. _Darling, the least you could do is get a glass. Stop crying, it's unbecoming. Your face will get puffy. Pull yourself together._ Regina let out a scream of rage. She looked at her table and saw the flowers Robin had given her. She hadn't watered them in days, and now they were dead, just like her.

She put the bottle down and made her way upstairs. She climbed in the shower with her clothes still on. She turned the water on. The ice cold water poured on to her and her clothes stuck to her skin. She finally sat down and began to sob. It felt better this way. The water was crying with her, she was not alone. The water continuously pouring over her while she continued to sob. Her lips were turning purple and she was shaking, but she couldn't bring herself to care about her own well-being. She stayed there for over an hour until she finally pulled herself together. She took off her clothes, flung them on the floor and made her way to the bedroom.

She looked at her naked body in the mirror. She saw marks that he had given her. Just like she had shed the evil queen, she needed to shed him. She needed a new layer of skin. How could she possibly move on while marks of him were everywhere? He had branded her; made her his, and now he no longer wanted her. She felt like expired meat, a woman past her prime, alone, unwanted.

She used magic to heal all the marks on her skin. Her heart may not have been unharmed, but her body was new, fresh, untouched- untouched by him.

She looked around. He was everywhere. His scent, his imprint, his DNA. She had the urge to burn her entire house to the ground. But she didn't. She removed her sheets, burned them, and replaced them with fresh ones. She threw out everything he had touched.

Superficially she was brand new. A fresh start, but something was not right. Her heart. She winced in pain as she pulled it out of her chest. She stared at it. So dark, yet, she was able to perform light magic. She could see his fingerprints on her heart. That was something she could not remove, something she had to deal with. She hesitated putting it back in her chest because it was easier not to feel, but pain never held her back so she shoved it back in her chest while wincing.

That's all she could do for now. She drunkenly stumbled down the stairs, the tequila warming her body. Looking at her living room was too painful. So she left.

Her hair was slightly frizzy, and she wasn't dressed her best; but she looked okay. She looked like she was surviving, barely. For once in her life, her exterior matched her interior.

It was dark outside and she closed all the street lamps to avoid being seen. She walked around, but he was everywhere. She had taken him everywhere; opened up her world to him. She had taken him to her favorite places, the places where she went for solitude. Now all her favorite places were tainted with memories of him. The boundaries of Storybrooke were frozen; she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. She had nowhere to go. She was trapped in her misery, with reminders of him everywhere: Robin Hood.


	6. Forgive Yourself

**a/n: This is an one shot enchanted forest AU based on a tumblr prompt. Not 100% Outlaw Queen, but its there**

She ran her fingers through the girl's golden locks. It was one of the things that helped them bond. There were many things she let the servants take care of, but brushing her granddaughter's hair was not one of them.

"Are you going to braid it like you did to mommy's?" She asked. She had her mother's fair complexion, but other than that she looked exactly like her father.

"Yes princess."

She completed the young girl's braid and added flowers in it. She proceeded to take the miniature tiara and place it upon the princess's head.

"There, all ready." She put softly while standing back and admiring her work.

"Can I go play now?" Emma asked while widening her eyes.

"Yes you may, but do not make Henry or Roland mess up your hair, or I will have you head" she meant it as a joke, but it came out a little harsher than expected.

Emma stiffened up "Yes Regina!" she ran enthusiastically towards her uncles who were not much older than her.

Though she was her granddaughter, Regina had set ground rules and did not allow Snow's child to call her grandmother, for she was only 8 years older than her own mother. Regina turned around when she felt a hand cusp her shoulder.

"Fine craftsmen ship Milady. One would never assume a royal could manipulate hair in such manner" he uttered sarcastically

"One would never have imagined that the Queen, or Queen Mother I should say, would have married a thief; but alas here we are." She replied sassily while getting up.

He gently grabbed her hips and placed a kiss on her forehead, then lowered himself to her lips. Per their usual impractical timing, Snow and Charming walked in.

"Sorry Regina, didn't realize you were busy" she spoke softly while averting Regina's gaze of displeasure.

"Snow if you're here again to make sure I'm okay watching Emma while you go off on your diplomatic trip I will be forced to kill you." They could joke about these things now, all the misery and pain was in the past. Robin had turned Regina's life around in the best way possible. She would never forget the time she grabbed the hooded from figure from the shadows thinking it was Snow, and finding the prince of thieves instead. At the time she was furious, but now the moment was laughable.

"It's just, I'm worried okay. We've never left Emma for so long. We're going to be gone for 3 weeks."

Regina could empathize with the monarch; she remembered not so long ago when she was still Queen and she had to leave her twins behind, but it had to be done.

"She's with Robin and I, she'll be fine. She's going to be having so much fun with her newfound freedom that she may not even miss you guys." She replied while smirking.

Even though she had her own young children, Regina spoiled Emma rotten and let her get away with things her boys wouldn't even dream of.

She still saw Snow's face was filled with guilt and anxiety. She approached the Princess and hugged her while whispering in her ear. "Snow, she's going to be fine." She took a step back and held her step-daughter's shoulders firmly. "She's with the most powerful sorceress in this realm; she's safe."

She wasn't really in the business of practicing magic anymore (aside from protection spells), but ever since Emma had begun to show signs of possessing magical abilities, she had taught her how to control it.

While Regina was lost in thought, Snow let tears fall from her eyes and she pulled Regina forward locking her arms around her.

Regina looked back at Robin and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Charming get your overly-emotional wife off of me before her tears ruin my dress." She said playfully while pushing Snow away. "Go on, have fun, come back with another heir, and most importantly, tell that bastard that if he doesn't agree to our conditions the Queen Mother will pay him a visit. That'll put him in his place."

Robin, Regina, Roland, Henry and Emma watched from the balcony as the King and Queen rode off towards the neighboring kingdom.

Robin turned to Regina "I thought they would never leave." He said in a hushed tone so that the children wouldn't hear.

Regina scoffed "You're telling me?! I have tear stains on one of my favorite dresses."

"Remind me how we fell in love again?" He laughed and proceeded to kiss her. Forgetting their surroundings he let his hand slip down to her ass and grabbed it. Their moment was cut short when they heard groans, sighs and "ews" from the peanut gallery.

"Alright, alright, cut it out. Emma, come, it's time for our lessons." She said while picking the girl up. "And you two have archery with your father."

Regina was teaching Emma how to stop things using magic. She let piece of wood fall to the floor and taught her how to stop it. The young girl had trouble focusing long enough to direct the magic in the right place.

"Look" Regina said while demonstrating. She threw the piece of wood in the air and unclenched her fingers to stop it from hitting the ground.

"Why isn't your magic white?" Emma inquired innocently

Regina's magic was no longer the dark purple it used to be, but it wasn't quite white either. It was white with a purple glow. She had read endless books before she found the answer she was looking for. It meant her heart was reforming, but it still had remnants of black spots. As time passed they faded as she found love in Robin, her children, Emma and the Charmings.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She answered quietly. Both sets of parents had agreed to keep their dark past hidden; it wasn't something that should be burdening the young hearts of children.

Emma nodded and they continued with their lesson. Regina had eventually dismissed Emma when she saw that progress was not being made. She knew Emma had raw talent, but she was not able to control it. Regina was always soft and kind while teaching, she knew other methods were more effective, but she would not put her grandchild through what she had been through. Rumple was ruthless in his teachings. He threw you in a lake, and if you didn't learn how to swim he let you drown, literally. She shuddered at the memories of those dark days.

The 5 of them gathered at the table walked together to the dining hall. Robin held Emma's hand while Regina grabbed the twins. They released them once they reached the table, watching them run like savages to their place setting. They would notice the Charming's absence. Eating together as a family was something they always did. At first it was difficult for Regina and Snow. It was awkward, and it forced Regina to face past demons, but they managed. It grew less awkward when Snow had finally met Charming and Regina agreed to the marriage. The table became fuller, more conversation. Robin and Charming got along famously. Both the outdoorsy type while Snow and Regina preferred more domestic settings due to their royal upbringing. Regina and Charming bonded over their love for horse riding, Regina was obviously more skilled, but his ego could take it. Snow and Robin enjoyed archery together and reminisced about the days when their faces stood side by side on wanted posters. The family grew stronger when Regina got pregnant; it softened her. Those who never had the pleasure of encountering the Evil Queen would hardly call Regina "soft", but those who knew her past self noticed the difference. Shortly after Snow and Charming were wed, and Regina let her take the throne. She was still actively involved in the political scene, still went on diplomatic trips, but being Queen Mother gave her more freedom, something Regina cherished more than power.

"Mom, who's the Evil Queen?"

Regina almost chocked on her food. She looked at Henry, then at Robin Hood. Thankfully all those years of being Queen had taught her to control her facial expressions.

"Where did you hear about her?"

"When I was playing outside a man came and told me."

"Told you what?"

"That there used to be an Evil Queen in this castle, that she practiced dark magic and tried to kill the princess."

Emma and Roland gasped at Henry's dramatic tone.

She knew exactly who this man was, and she was going to kill him; _Rumpelstiltskin_

Sensing his wife's discomfort, Robin quickly changed the subject and asked Emma how her lessons went. She told him the truth, that she couldn't quite get the hang of it.

Emma, Henry and Roland all insisted on sleeping together. Regina read them a story, and proceeded to kiss them all goodnight. Robin waited for her outside with a look of concern in his eyes_._

"Are you okay" he asked softly while pulling her closer to him. She inhaled the smell of forest, you can take the man out of the forest, but you can't take the forest out of the man, she thought.

"I'm fine. He just caught me off guard, that's all. I mean, I guess I knew this day was coming, but they're still so young. Our boys are 9, and Emma is only 7." She paused trying to block the tears that were accumulating. "Emma… She looks up to me, trusts me with her magic, what will she think?"

Robin squeezed his wife tightly. "Lovely don't worry. They'll know that's not who you are, how could they ever think that; you're anything but the Evil Queen. I know it's hard for you. You've worked so hard, and have succeeded in becoming the woman you deserve to be; don't let this bother you."

He knew his words had gone right over her head. He knew she was lost in thought, worried. He kissed her in attempt to distract her.

She knew what he was doing, kissing her to distract her; this always worked, but not this time. What the hell did Rumple want? She went along with it and kissed him back.

He sensed her absent-minded kiss and decided not to push it, to let her be, but be there for her. He took her hand and walked with her to their bedchambers.

He helped her get undressed, caressed her almost naked figure. He ran his hands down her arms.

"Regina-" but she interrupted him

"Don't, I'm fine."

They got in to bed and he held her tightly, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back. This continued until he finally fell asleep.

Regina got up from her bed slowly not to wake him. She was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. She appeared in Dark Castle wearing leather pants, and a black corset with a cape; an Evil Queen outfit.

"So I didn't cast your curse, and now you poison my children with my past? Is that how it works? Couldn't you find some other sorceress's life to ruin, or do you have something for the Mills women?"

She was yelling in to an empty room, but she knew he heard her. Just like she predicted, he appeared in a blood-red cloud of smoke.

"Hello to you to, your Majesty."

"Stop with the games, I know it was you who approached Henry."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dearie" he said with his trademark giggle.

"Cut the crap. My mother may have let you corrupt me, but you're staying the hell away from my children, including Emma. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Emma is nothing like me, and I will make sure you guys never have an encounter." She threatened

"My, my. Someone got feistier, who would have thought? And here I was hearing that you had gone soft." He lifted his hands in the air mimicking surrender. "I swear I'll play nice."

"There's nothing to play. Life is not a game, and I am not a pawn in your sick and twisted plans. Goodbye."

She reappeared in her bedroom only to find Robin sitting at the edge of the bed. He had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Where were you?" he asked firmly, but he already knew.

"Please, don't, don't question."

"Regina how could you be so careless" he raised his voice. "Going to the Dark Castle all by yourself! If he did want something from you, do you think it's wise to go to him?"

"Well I'm back aren't I?" she snapped. "I'm not some damsel in distress, I was the evil queen, I can handle myself. "

He softened his tone "You know that's not what I meant. I just, I don't like you disappearing to the Dark Castle without a word."

"Well it's done now, drop it. Let's just go to bed."

She got changed in to her nightgown and climbed back in to bed. There was only an inch between them, but for the first time ever she felt like they were miles apart.

Regina and Robin woke up to the sounds of the children laughing and screaming. The tension between them diminished, but it still lay in the background. Regina knew that Robin wasn't angry with _her_ he was just angry at what she had done. He wanted to get closer to her, but he hesitated. Finally, he gave in to his urges and kissed her lips. She let out a soft moan and kissed him back bringing herself closer to him. She was on top of him, and their kisses became more passionate, filled with hunger and guilt for what had happened last night.

She leaned back giving herself enough space to see his face. She lifted her hands and gently cusped his face, she made him promise that they would never sleep apart again. Though they had slept side by side, he knew exactly what she meant. He then asked her to promise that she would never do something so careless like that again. She promised, but her promise was empty and they both knew it. She would stop at nothing to protect her family, even if it meant unnecessarily putting herself in danger.

They got dressed and went to meet the children in the dining hall. The children had lessons, and Robin had business to attend to with the Merry Men. This left the afternoon wide-open for Regina. She decided she would pay the stables a visit and go riding.

The riding did her some good. Her thighs were sore, but the freedom it had brought her was worth it. She had cleared her head and finally felt like she was getting back to normal.

When she returned she found the children in the foyer hunched over a book. She gasped in horror when she realized what it was.

"Mom" Roland turned around and looked at her with wide eyes "Why does the lady in the book look like you?"

Regina wanted to vomit. She felt the bile rise to her throat.

"Whe-where did you get that book?" She stuttered. She ran her fingers through her hair letting an exasperated sigh escape her lips.

"We woke up and it was under Henry's pillow!" The princess beamed. Her bright blue eyes looked upon Regina with admiration, and soon, she would never look at her like that again. None of the children would, not once they found out the truth.

"Let me see the book while you guys get ready for supper." She hoped to tell Robin would make it back by then.

She sat in her room and flipped through the thick pages of the dusty book. Everything was there, all her failures, her crimes, everything except her redemption. Whoever wrote this book had it out for her.

She had hoped that by the time dinner rolled around the kids would have forgotten all about the book, but that was not the case.

"So why did the Evil Queen want to kill the princess?" Henry inquired. He was a stickler for details

"Because she was confused and angry at the wrong people."

"Regina why was her magic so dark?" Her grandchild asked

"Because when your heart is dark, your magic is dark. Light magic comes from true love."

"Like our magic?"

Regina winced at this. Her magic was lighter than it had ever been, but it wasn't white yet, she was good, but her heart still had a little bit of darkness because though everyone had forgiven her she had yet to forgive herself.

"Yes sweetheart" she lied.

They continued eating and Regina went out of her way to avoid the subject of the book, but she knew she had to figure something out. Her children, Emma included, were smart and curious, they would want to know. For about a second she considered giving them a forgetting potion, but thought better of it.

She managed to evade the topic for the rest of the evening. She told them all a happy bedtime story in hopes of taking their minds off it. She watched as the three children tried to fight sleep, their eyes struggling to stay open; but eventually sleep had conquered.

She lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. She really wished Robin were here with her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door opening. _Robin?_ No it couldn't be. She shot up with magic ready at her fingertips.

"Regina" she heard her grandchild whisper

"Yes sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she approached her. She picked the blonde up and held her close.

"I had a nightmare." She replied sounding embarrassed

"It's okay. Would you like to sleep with me?"

Emma looked up with glassy eyes and nodded.

"Okay, come." She bought Emma next to her and brought up the covers. "Tell me about your dream." She whispered softly.

"It was the Evil Queen." Regina stiffened up. "She was after mommy and me. I was so scared. And then she caught mommy and took her heart out. I was crying but she wouldn't listen to me."

Regina felt the tears beginning to accumulate in her eyes threatening to betray her and fall. Thankfully Emma had her back to Regina and couldn't see her grandmother's emotional response. She undid Emma's braid and ran combed her hair with her fingers.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about, I promise. The Evil Queen is long gone and she' s _never_ coming back." She reassured her.

Emma turned around and looked at her, her eyes were begging for answers. "How do you know?"

"Because I knew her a very long time ago and she changed. Now she would do anything to protect you and your mommy, she's very sorry about what she did."

"Okay." the princess whispered faintly. "Regina?"

"Yes."

"Tell her I forgive her."

And for the first time ever, Regina forgave herself too.

**if you guys liked this let me know because I have other one-shots of what I like to call "The Un-Charming Family" always featuring R&R of course. Thanks for the follows and favs :)**


	7. When All is Said and Done

**a/n: not Regina confronts Rumple [mention of OQ]**

After the dust settled, the two unlikely heroes found themselves sitting side by side on a bench outside of Granny's. Though a few hours had gone by, the residual magic still lingered in the air making it hard for the two sorcerers to concentrate and enjoy the party inside.

"You know, we've saved each other just as many times as we've tried to kill each other."

"Well, we're an odd pairing, aren't we dearie?"

"That's one way to put it." She scoffed.

They sat there in silence, breathing in the calmness. Neither of them wanted to admit that they were drained; it had truly been the fight of a lifetime. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You know, I never did understand why you took care of me all those years ago…" it wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either. She was genuinely curious. It was one of those things that she thought about late at night throughout the years.

"What do you mean?" he asked. But he knew exactly what she meant; he just didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He could swallow a lot of things, but that particular subject was not one of them.

"You know, with _him_ all those years ago before I learned to do it myself." She paused and let out a sigh. "With Leopold." For a moment she felt her heart ache. She instinctively raised her hand to her neck, and began to massage the non-existent pain. It was a long time ago, but sometimes she still felt the pain of the past

He looked away, unable to bear the look in her eyes. It meant a lot to her, but he could have done more, he _should_ have done more. Observing her now, memories of a bruised and battered Queen appeared before him. He could see the handprint on her cheek and the blood dripping down from her bottom lip, a cut that was caused by his wedding ring. "I couldn't bear to see you like that. I felt partially responsible knowing that you were in that situation because of me, because of what I needed you for."

"You came every night to make sure I was okay, to heal me. Some nights you thought I had dozed off, but I was still conscious. It made me wonder how you could care for me and simultaneously push me to my breaking point to cast your stupid curse." Her tone went from soft to bitter in a matter of seconds. "That's something I never understood, the compassion that was in your eyes at night and the hate and darkness that was found in them the next morning."

"Despite what you think, I can feel guilt, especially when it comes to my children."

She jerked her head up and shot him a confused look. "I'm not your child..?" Damnit, this was all she needed. As if today wasn't enough, now she was finding out she was Cora and Gold's love child.

"No, no. You're not my child, but technically you were supposed to be. I was supposed to have a child with Cora." He reassured her.

"But yet you still let me suffer, never helping me escape."

"You know why I couldn't. As much as I care for you, or anyone else, my needs come before anyone else's. You used to understand that."

"I was like that too until Henry. And you have Belle now, so things have changed, right?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Regina, you know I can't change. It's a part of who I am; it's part of what comes with being the Dark One." He wasn't sure why he was being so open, maybe it was because she had saved his life less than 5 hours ago, or maybe it's because he knew she was the only one who could ever understand. "You of all people know I love Belle, but at the end of the day self-preservation overrides love." He confessed

She sat there in silence, pondering what he had said. She already knew this, but to hear him admit to it was a whole other thing. He'd grown, become more compassionate, but ultimately he was still the Dark One.

"I did you a favor by not letting you free."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Sure, leaving me at the mercy of Leopold was a real treat._ "How so?"

"If I would have let you go, you would have found Robin, and I would have been forced to kill him to ensure that you were broken enough to cast the curse." He said calmly, as though he were talking about the weather.

"You're vile" she spat. "You know what the worst part is; I know that if you had to do it over you wouldn't change anything."

He nodded his head "You're right." He paused. "Are you angry?"Why_ do you care what she feels?_

"Rumple if I lived my life in the hypothetical and got angry at all the what-ifs I wouldn't be able to move on with my life. Of course I'm angry, mostly hurt, but it's okay, I understand."

"Thank you." He looked up in to her eyes "I never thanked you for saving me from Pandora's box."

"I didn't do it for you." She admitted

"I know."

"Okay."

They let the hum of magic finding its way back home take over. Finally Regina got up to go join the party, but before she reached the door she turned around and looked at Rumple.

She hesitated before speaking, unsure if she should confess her feelings. "I feel sorry for you and I want you to know that. I'm able to forgive you because I pity you."

"Why?"

"Because I was a mistress to the darkness, but I was able to escape, but you- you're a slave, and you'll never have the freedom I do; and for that simple fact, I will always forgive you."

She turned back around and entered the party.

He sat there and pondered what she had said. Rumple was never one to indulge in self-pity, but this time he let himself because everything she had said was true; he was bound to the darkness and would only find freedom in death.

**wondering if i should post all my one-shots here featuring the uncharming family x OQ. Would you guys like that or prefer that i keep this strictly outlaw queen?**


	8. We're Okay

_a/n: this is little ficlet of shattered sight Outlaw Queen and therefore is a tad more graphic than usual._

All she could think about was her son; Henry, and little precious Roland. She hoped they would be okay. She _prayed_ they would be okay. She wasn't worried about the shattered sight, she knew their hearts were too pure, she was worried about the damage others could cause, the damage _she_ could cause. And then there was Robin, her soul mate. She knew shattered sight Regina would be wretched, say the most unforgivable things. She was already terrible as the evil queen; this was going to be worse. She only hoped that she would be safe. She saw the dark cloud approaching and all she could think about what Robin. Robin. _Robin._

Son of a bitch had left her for his wife. No one leaves Regina Mills. He needed to be punished. She was going to kill him. She left her vault, undoing any protection spells meant to keep her in. Her dark magic was bursting with her renewed rage. She engulfed herself in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared in the middle of the main street decked out in evil queen attire. Her hair was long in a slicked back high pony tail. She was wearing a black corset that showed off her assets but her shoulders were covered with a heavy black cloak with jewels encrusted on the neckline. She wore her lack leather pants that were easy to move in, they also made her ass look great, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She took a moment to look at her surroundings, she inhaled the chaos and confusion like it was a drug, and it was. Her magic grew darker and was almost black now; it fed off of the darkness of the souls around her.

She saw individuals running towards her, screaming how she had ruined their lives. Without lifting a finger she sent them flying. She would deal with the peasants later, but now, now she had a certain outlaw's heart to rip out and crush.

She marched through the streets searching for him, making her way to the wretched forest where she knew the filthy bastard would be.

And then she saw him in a distance. She walked towards him with haste and determination in her step.

"You bitch. You killed my wife, and now you're going to pay for your sins." He raised his bow readying himself to release the arrow that would plunge in to her heart and kill her. He wanted to murder her in cold blood, watch the life drain from her eyes.

She threw her head back and laughed. "You think you can take me down with a stick, thief? Look around you there is darkness everywhere. I am the mistress of darkness, this is _my _playground." Using magic she brought herself less than a foot away from his face. She stood there and saw the fear and anger in his eyes while he looked at the darkness in hers. Her eyelids were painted with eyeliner and black eye shadow; matching the blackness of her heart. They were both breathing heavily now, the anticipation of upcoming actions was too much. "I'm going to enjoy this" she hissed. With one swift movement she plunged her hand in his chest and watched as he cringed and yelped from the pain. She wasn't going to pull it out, not yet. She kept her small but destructive hands firmly wrapped around his barely beating heart and gripped it tightly.

"You tried to get the best of me, letting yourself in to my life, trying to find the good, only to leave me for that whore you call a wife."

"If anyone's the whore here it's you. The rumors are all true, you've slept with countless men, mostly against their own will. You're vile- un-loveable." He spat

"It's a good thing love is not something I seek. I want revenge, I want power; but most of all I want to end you. And when I'm done with you thief, I'm going to go after your wife and do what I should've done the second I saw her; I am going to_end_ her for good." He stared at her and he knew her threats weren't empty, but he couldn't bring himself to care about Marian, she was nothing but a burden, no one would miss her in death.

Her hand was still in his chest, but he had gotten used to the pain and had been able to reach for an arrow. Distracted by watching the life leave his eyes, Regina did not see that the thief raised the arrow and intended to stab her with it.

They stood there, her hand in his chest, his arrow at her throat. Both in positions of power, both in positions if weakness. They stood there staring in to each other's murderous eyes, hers were hollow, his were bloodshot. They were breathing heavily now as though they had been running for hours, but still no one moved.

Suddenly they came together like magnets, she let her mouth go to his throat, biting his neck while he allowed his body to smash in to hers. He pulled her hair, _hard._ She retaliated by clawing the back of his neck, causing his skin to rip open and bleed. He violently off her cloak, letting it scratch her neck. She retaliated by setting his shirt on fire, creating a burn on his chest. He pushed her against a wall causing her head to smash in the cold bricks that lay behind her. She felt warmth on her neck; _blood._ She hit back by pulling his hair, causing him to yell out in pain.

"You adulterous bitch." He jeered

She couldn't help but smirk. "Is that all you've got?" She used magic to force herself off the wall and pin him there. He grabbed her neck with one hand and began to choke her. She responded with a smile because no matter what the filthy idiot was not going to win. She conjured up a knife to cut his belt, catching some of the skin below his navel with it. She felt some of her own skin being pulled as he unceremoniously tore her corset open. She growled as he pinched her breast. This was not about love, this wasn't even about lust, no- this was about one thing and one thing only; power. They were both struggling to dominate each other. He managed to gain control for a split second and reversed their positions, she was back against the wall. She countered by tearing in to his back, breaking his skin open and leaving the wounds exposed to the cool air.

Despite the circumstances he was hard against her. Normal Robin would have coaxed her in to being intimate, whispered sweet nothings in her ear, but this Robin just ripped her pants off and let himself in without asking. She gasped as he entered him. She knew now that she had the upper hand, using sex in order to gain power was a speciality of _hers_. There was no kissing or moaning of each other's names. There was only grunting, gasping and swearing; _bitch, bastard, whore, son of a bitch, slut, peasant_. Their words filled with hatred and distain as they continued to push each other to the limit.

He thrust in to her forcefully, causing her pain. Never wanting to be outdone, Regina clawed in to his arms, leaving deep gashes. He bit down on his lip at the overwhelming pain and smashed her head back in to the brick once again. She was aroused at the sight of blood leaking down his lips. He held her waist tightly as be continued, he was bruising her, not that it mattered because she was going to be dead in less than 5 minutes. He heard her moan as she reached her peak. He continued going, letting her know that he was in charge._It's over when I say it's over._

Before he could find his release, Regina ripped his heart out and pulled back while smirking.

"You fucking bitch!" he said breathlessly, taken aback by her sudden absence.

"Wasn't expecting that one, now were you?" She shot him a wicked smile.

She held him down with magic and approached him. She was taunting and teasing him, playing with her food before devouring it. And Regina did as she always did before crushing the hearts of men who had wronged her; she leaned forward to kiss him. She wanted to be the last thing he felt before death.

She savagely grabbed the back of his head with her free hand and crashed her lips on to his. She only meant for it to be a peck, but now he was kissing her back, his tongue seeking entrance in to her mouth. She softened her demeanour and let him out of his bind. He grabbed her, more gentle than before, pulling her close, holding her. And suddenly an eruption of white light emitted from the two lovers.

"Robin."

"Regina."

They kissed again, more passionately, with meaning, for love.

She smiled in to his mouth

"We're okay."

They took a step back and observed the damage they had caused one another. She ran her fingers down his chest, emanating white light and healing his burns.

He combed her hair with his fingers but he got tangled in the dry blood. He shot her a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry." There were tears in his eyes. His hands caressing the body he had bruised only moments ago.

"It's not your fault." She reassured him softly.

It took her a moment to realize they were both butt naked in an alleyway.

He read her mind and spoke for her "Care to get us out of here? I would hate for the population of Storybrooke to see your behind." He took the opportunity to cup her butt cheeks.

They disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

A few days later the couple found themselves at Granny's speaking of the events that had occured with the Charmings.

"Let me get this straight, you guys had hate sex in a dark alley and broke a curse with true love's kiss?" Emma asked doubtfully.

"EMMA!" Snow said while covering Roland's ears.

"Sorry." She apologized and looked over at her son who was blushing wishing he was under a sleeping curse.

"I- uh,- I." He got up and grabbed Roland, the two of them continued their breakfast at the counter.

"Eloquently put per usual Miss Swan. I hope you're happy with scarring our son with mental images of his mother copulating. Well done." Regina tried to keep her tone steady and firm, but her obvious blushing gave her away.

"Sorry." She said while looking down. "But seriously, how did it happen?"

"Well I hope you're not fishing for all the dirty details, because that's certainly not going to happen."

Robin chuckled and put his arm around her. They discussed what happened that night; they were both okay, strong enough to recover. It was an out of body experience and their memories of the events were fuzzy, leaving no emotional scarring.

"It seems Regina is positively irresistible in all forms." He joked

"It seems so. We'll have to come back to that by the way." He had hinted that he enjoyed her regal ensemble. She remembered they had an audience so her continued, but not before nervously putting a strand of loose hair behind her ears. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "I swear I had every intention of killing him."

"And I her" he cut in.

Snow tilted her head and looked at them with heart eyes. "True love always finds a way."

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Regina muttered. But in her heart of hearts Regina knew it was her connection with him that broke the curse, that overcame the darkeness. The love of soulmates runs deeper than any curse, it has experience of past lives, and when they kissed everything came rushing back. It was their love that re-shaped their memories of that day. Robin had no recollection of Regina threatening Marian's life, and she didn't remember the look hatred she had seen in his eyes.

"So, who initiated?" the blonde boldly inquired. Killian shot her a look.

Feeling eyes of judgement on her, she defended herself "What? We're all wondering it."

"Well, I can't recall for certain, but I was probably Regina. She _is_ rather forceful."

She scoffed. "Me? Excuse me mister *sorry to interrupt but I need to have a word with the Queen* while at a social gathering."

"HEY!" snow shouted "that happened at my birthday in the Enchanted Forest. You guys were gone for an hour, I was worried sick!"

They all erupted with laughter.

They were truly okay, and whatever parts of them weren't would one day be re-born.

* * *

><p>hope you guys liked it! thanks for the follows, favs and reviews; keep 'em coming (especially the reviews because i live for those)! Also, feel free to send make requests.<p> 


	9. Family Affair

"Great, it's time to blow out the candles and neither of my mothers are anywhere to be found" muttered Henry. Both his moms went incognito about 20 minutes ago.

Half the town was gathered at Granny's to celebrate Henry's birthday. The room was warm and filled with laughter. Things had finally began to settle down in good ol' Storybrooke.

"I'm sure they're somewhere around here. I think Regina went to go talk to Robin, they looked like they were arguing about something." said Snow. Henry appreciated his grandmother's comforting voice.

"Yeah, and Emma and Killian probably went to get to go get some fresh air" said David. "Take Roland and see if they're outside. Your grandmother and I will search upstairs. I doubt you mother's would leave you on such a special occasion"

—

"What if he notices I'm missing" whispered Regina in between kisses.

"Don't worry he won't" said Robin breathlessly "Half the town is downstairs, and so is Emma, we'll be back before you know it"

—

"What if he notices I'm missing" said Emma

"Don't worry Swan, half the bloody town is downstairs, and he's probably with Regina"

—

Snow and Charming walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located. She was sure Regina and Robin wanted to take their fight somewhere private. She heard a bang in the room.

"Did you hear that?" said Snow

"Yeah. I hope she's not giving him trouble" muttered David. He knew the Queen had temper

"I hear something coming from there" he pointed to the adjacent room. "You check this one I'll check that one"

Snow opened the door and gasped.

"Oh my God" she said while covering her eyes. "I-um-I. HENRY WANTS HIS CAKE" she said as she ran out

—

"Shit" muttered Regina

"Do you think she saw anything?" Robin said while blushing

"What's to see?! You had me pinned against a wall while my legs were wrapped around you! I'm sure she got the picture _engraved in her mind forever_" Regina smirked while pulling down her skirt.

—

David opened the door only to be utterly shocked at what he saw before him; a shirtless pirate and his daughter.

"What the hell is-"

"DAD!"

David covered his eyes "Henry wants to have his cake. Hook I swear I'm going to kill you"

—

Both Snow and Charming exited the rooms at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it" their said in unison. Both their faces were red, and they both understood.

—

Regina and Emma exited the rooms at the same time, while holding their significant other's hands. They bumped in to each other.

They both observed each other's flushed faces. Nothing needed to be said. They descended the stairs

"MOM! MOM! Where were you guys?" asked Henry

Emma started "we, were uh-"

"We were discussing your gift, my prince." Regina cut in. "A family camping trip"

Emma shot Regina a look. _A camping trip? Really? She dates a woodsman and now she's an outdoorsy person._

"Okay let's get come cake."

—

They all gathered around Henry while he blew out his candles.

Snow snuck up behind Regina and whispered in to her ear "Don't you dare think about kissing little Neal goodnight with that mouth"

Regina burst out laughing.

This incident wouldn't be discussed until Henry's wedding day by a very drunk Snow White.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the follows &amp; favs. Your reviews give me life, hope you enjoyed this little ficlet<p> 


	10. New Beginnings

_a/n: okay so this is post "but today is not one of those days" scene. Wrote it a while ago but I forgot to post. _

She transitioned out of her heavy sleep and turned over to look at the alarm clock. _9:30, shit_.

She turned to her other side and saw the gorgeous man lying there. He was the reason she slept in, it was him who kept her up all night. She didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't risk Henry seeing him, not like this. She wanted to tell him, not spring it on him. If there was anything to tell, that is. He had appeared in her vault the night before, and everything just happened so quickly; their passion spread like a forest fire in scorched lands. They hadn't really discussed what was going to happen next.

She really didn't want to wake him. Part of her was scared of his reaction; part of her didn't want this moment of solitude and bliss to end. Unfortunately she was too far gone, her ominous thoughts and worries flooded her conscious mind and the moment was ruined.

She gently traced his arm with her finger, stopping her finger over the lion tattoo.

"You know what that means don't you?" she was startled by his voice, not expecting him to wake up so easily. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close enough so that he could whisper in her ear. She felt the heat of sleep radiating on her skin, she was intoxicated by his smell. "It means I'm yours." He said while proceeding to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She returned his kiss, and he returned hers, and suddenly they were making out again with their eyes sleepy eyes fighting to stay open.

She pushed him back and he gave her a questioning look.

"Henry. I don't want him to find out like this."

"Ah yes, the boy."

"This is complicated, since, well, you know…"

"Regina, she knew. She knew something wasn't right from the moment she kissed me-"

Regina turned away, she didn't want to hear this, but he gently grabbed her chin making her face him once again.

"She knew my heart was somewhere else. It was only a matter of time."

_9:45_

She looked at him empathetically, because she quite literally felt his pain.

"Okay" she whispered softly. "We'll talk later, but for now you need to get out before he wakes up."

Robin brought the sheets up to cover his body. "Regina Mills, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're using me for my body." he said while mimicking being hurt.

"Shut up and get out of here." She laughed

She helped him gather his clothes and buttoned up his shirt. She threw on her silk robe and proceeded to escort him to the door.

"Uh, mom?"

_No. no. no. no._

She turned around and faced her kitchen while halting Robin with her hand, gesturing for him to stay put. He was not yet in Henry's field of vision.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Come, I made you pancakes!"

"All by yourself? Is the kitchen okay?" she laughed softly.

Her heart was pounding, and her mind was racing while she tried to figure out how she could possibly get Robin out without him noticing. She couldn't use magic because Henry would see the cloud of purple smoke. _Think Regina, think. _

"Wellllllll, I did have some help." A blonde and a brunette emerged from the kitchen with smiles painted on their faces. Emma avoided eye-contact. They had made peace, but they weren't on the best of terms and she didn't know how the woman would take her intrusion.

She walked towards Regina. "We came to cheer you up." She halted as she saw Robin behind Regina. "But it appears there was no need." She mumbled.

"What?" Snow asked as she and Henry approached.

Regina and Robin were mortified; both of them trying to suppress the inevitable redness that was starting to show on their faces. They both looked at each other like they had been caught stealing.

Just then the door opened, and Regina turned around.

"If it isn't the handless wonder and un-charming." She turned around and glared at her son. "This is definitely not a *cheer Regina up* meal. What do you all want?"

"They need your help, please." Henry begged

This situation was truly embarrassing and Regina really did want to disappear. She looked down and realized her robe was practically see-through and outlined every inch of her body.

"Well this is awkward."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Miss Swan." The Queen retorted

"Sh-should we leave?" Snow asked delicately

"You've already all invaded my house, what's the point? Give me a minute I need to change." She turned to Robin "You might want to walk up behind me unless you want to share last night's view with everyone else" she uttered in a hushed voice. He didn't need to hear anymore. He walked right behind her blocking the view.

They got to her room and shut the door.

"This is a disaster" she said in a panicked tone. "I'm debating putting a forgetting potion in all their coffees."

"What's the difference if they find out today or tomorrow?"

"Robin. I don't want them to look at your differently for being with me while Marian is an ice-cube." She stopped herself upon realizing the insensitivity of her words. She shot him an apologetic look and continued. "I can handle the disgusted looks, I've dealt with them all my life, but you, you don't deserve that." She felt guilt spread throughout her body like a torturous poison.

"Why don't you let me decide what I deserve? Regina, you haven't tainted my name or my morality. I said last night that I would forget about my honor, but I misspoke. There is no honor in lying to the woman I was once married to, pretending to be in love. It's been 30 years, I have moved on, as have you. It complicates things because of her condition, but it changes nothing concerning my feelings for you. So let me decide what I can handle, because I can take the stares, but what I cannot bare to live with is your absence." He stared in to her eyes and saw the hurt and the guilt. He hated himself for making her feel this way, and would spend the rest of their lives trying to make it up to her. "We are going to work to work together with the people that are currently occupying you kitchen to defeat the Snow Queen and save Marian. That's where I will re-gain my honor, by righting my wrongs."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now get dressed!"

"Wanna help me?" she whispered seductively

"I'll pick out your undergarments while you choose your outfit." He replied while shuffling through her underwear drawer. He picked up his favorite pair black lace underwear. "These." He said while smirking.

"Are you sure you'll be able to concentrate knowing what's underneath my outfit?"

"Probably not."

—

They came downstairs a whole 20 minutes later to find everyone eating.

"Thanks for waiting" she snapped semi-playfully

"Well Madam Mayor, why don't you take a little longer to get _ready_ next time?"

"Point taken, Miss Swan." She looked down trying not to blush.

Robin pulled out a chair for her gesturing for her to sit down. She looked up at him and smiled.

"OH, but Hook and I are the ones who have heart eyes, sure."

Regina gave her an icy look. Before anything got out of hand, Charming interjected "Let's get started shall we?"

That morning a plan was devised and friendships were born.

_Thanks for the favs and follows. Your reviews give me life btw. And if you ever have a prompt feel free to message me. Sorry its taking so long to update I'm in the middle of writing a long one-shot and it got deleted so I had to start over. _


	11. Love Bites

She's angry, he can tell by the way her chest is rising and falling quickly. He's not entirely coherent at the moment and she's to blame. He can't hear what she's saying because he's completely enthralled by the sight of her chest. The sun is shining through the window and hitting her brazenly exposed cleavage and highlighting her creamy skin. All he wants to do is take her right here and now on the table her hand keeps hitting. He's yanked out of his daze when she calls his name furiously.

"Locksley!"

His head snaps up and she's glaring at him now, her eyes full of rage and fury. _Shit_. He's certain she's caught him, and knowing her majesty, she will make him pay.

"Yes your majesty?" Normally he would address her as milady, but he's in enough trouble already.

"Remind your men to stay away from the West Wing. Those are the royal's quarters and I won't have a group of thieves lurking around there. The next person I catch there is getting incinerated on the spot, without warning. Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty." He says, sounding just like when Roland apologizes.

He doesn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting, instead he sits back and watches everyone. He notices the men glancing at the Queen's perfectly sculpted cleavage. He's enraged. He knows he shouldn't be, he doesn't have the right. She is no one's possession, but if she was (but she's not), she certainly wouldn't be his. She's been very clear about their arrangement; it's casual, for fun, nothing else. But he can't tell his heart, nor his male ego, to stop feeling what it does; he can't stop himself from feeling jealous. He wants her, all of her. Not just the sex, not just her body (but he does enjoy that), but he craves the intimacy she scarcely gives out.

* * *

><p>Later that night, ignoring her majesty's commands, he sneaks in to the west wing and makes his way to her chambers.<p>

He stands outside her door, pacing back and forth while contemplating how he's going to play this. Finally, he rattles the doorknob to make enough noise to warn her he's coming in.

She's a sight to behold, sitting in front of her vanity staring at her reflection while she removes the pins from her hair and lets her raven locks loose. He slowly makes his way behind her. He looks at her using the mirror, but her gaze is still fixated on her reflection.

"Enjoy the view today, Locksley?" she asks cooly, but her pitch is up ever-so-slightly that he knows she's flirting with him. He loves how he's come to know her like this, know how she's feeling just with the slightest change in pitch.

"I did indeed." He should have ended it there, but the urge got the best of him. "As did everyone else in the room." He immediately looked away from the mirror, biting his lower lip (a nervous habit that drives her crazy, but he doesn't know that, not yet anyway).

She finally broke her gaze with her reflection to look over her shoulder up at him. She rolled her chocolate colored eyes and scoffed.

"Jealous are we?" she smirked, asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"Terribly so." He couldn't help smiling

She finally got up to make her way to her closet, but her path was interrupted by a thief who had other plans for her.

He pinned her against the wall adjacent to where she was sitting moments before and grabbed her wrists putting them above her head as he indulged in a deep and passionate kiss.

After a few moments he finally let her go. Her smirk was bigger than ever, and he was determined to wipe it off.

She extended her arms and grabbed his neck. "Show me how jealous you are." She whispered in to his ear.

He responded by growling and ripping off her corset. Her bare breasts were exposed to him, and only him, which _should_ have been enough. He began to suck her collar bone, leaving little red marks. He made identical marks all over her chest. He made sure to suck longer and harder on the parts of her breasts that were exposed to everyone, ensuring it would leave a purple mark.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." She panted. She was squirming in place; these hickeys were getting her worked up.

He looked her, and tugged at his bottom lip while smiling before continuing.

She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation. She knew she shouldn't be encouraging his behavior, but she couldn't help the way her body reacted to his touch.

"Enough teasing. Now show me how jealous you are."

And with that he let the hands that were placed on her hips slide down in to her leather pants. His hands ran along her back side searching for something. He almost choked at the realization that she wasn't wearing and underwear.

* * *

><p>He woke up before her and observed her naked body that was cocooned between his chest and her silk sheets.<p>

They were laying chest to chest, her head tucked in to the space between his shoulder and jaw. He took a moment to appreciate her scent. The distinct smell of cinnamon and apples was replaced with the smell of her. He couldn't describe it; it was sweet, but sticky from sex. It intoxicated him. He would be more than okay smelling that, and only that for the rest of his life.

He looked down at her chest and grinned at the sight. As he predicted, she was covered in purple marks; love bites. She began to stir in her sleep, and let out a soft moan as she stretched her arms and legs. She opened her eyes and was greeted with Robin's shit-eating grin.

"What." She snapped.

It only took her a moment to recall last night's escapades before she looked down at her chest and saw the hickeys he gave her. She looked up at him and smirked.

Robin was confused by her reaction. Why was she smirking? This was supposed to be his victory.

"Pleased with yourself aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"If you wanted me to cover up, why didn't you just ask?"

He tilted his head out of confusion. He couldn't answer that. It was a trap, he was sure of it.

"Because you are not a doll that can be dressed up or down to my liking." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was walking on thin ice.

She shot him a look of admiration, impressed by how he managed to get himself out of that.

"Good answer. You know I could easily cover up these hickeys-"

"Love bites, milady."

She rolled her eyes. "-_bruises_ with magic. But since you behaved so nicely, I'm going to cover up my chest, for you, only for today."

He was taken aback by her gesture, but chose not to say anything. She dismissed him and told him she would meet him in the dining hall.

* * *

><p>She entered the dining hall and his eyes flew straight to her as though she was a magnet. She walked in wearing a tight blue velvet dress. It showed off her figure, but as promised, her chest was covered. He wore a smug look on his face throughout breakfast. Strangely enough, the Queen also haughty look to her, though he wasn't sure why. He won.<p>

Before he could ponder the thought any further, the Queen dropped her spoon, turned around and bent forward to pick it up.

His jaw dropped at the sight, and he suddenly understood why his Queen looked so cocky all morning. Her dress was backless, and the material began less than an inch above her glorious ass, which was tightly encased in the velvet fabric. He looked around and noticed several men gawking at the sight. Without thinking he ran up behind her and picked up the spoon. When she got back up, it was her who wore the shit-eating grin.

"You're awful."

"Well they don't call me the _Evil_ Queen for nothing, thief."

* * *

><p><strong>an: no beta per usual so sorry if there's mistakes i didn't catch. Leave reviews if you feel so inclined because i live for them. merci**

_**edit: to the person who commented about my description of "the un-charmings", it's a joke. Regina calls them that, so that's how i've decided to call them. Also, if you actually read the stories I've posted i'm very kind to the charming family. **_


End file.
